Diamond's Emotions
by Diamond hedgechidna
Summary: My main OC Diamond is having troubles in his life and wants to get rid of them.


Argh, I don't understand these feelings that I have now. I'm stuck in a love traingle and am ticked about it. Tambourine, the girl who is stuck in the middle, is worried about me and thinks that I'm hating the open relationship. It's sad and true. Before she dated me, she was dating Mephiles the Dark. I can't believe she neer told me that she dated him...and still was in some sorts. If she did I would've backed off and our love would never be. Then again, she probably liked me and that's why she never said it. Well, I'm not sure what kind of relationship they had, but it seemed depressing near the end of it because when I appeared at the mansion's doors, she was cleaning and hiding emotions. I truly didn't start liking her until a small accident happened...I broke a vase and tried hiding it. At first she seemed quite angry and nearly hurt me, but after I was pinned to the wall and turned into my wolf pup form she quit. She rubbed my head, called me cute, and calmed down. As soon as I was able to revert back, I hugged her and thank her...mainly because she was the only girl who hasn't hurt me physically in millions of years. After a while of being friends I had finally got the guts to ask her out to dinner. When I heard the word 'yes' come from her mouth, I was filled with happiness and flew around the outside of the mansion. The same night she had asked me to sing 'My Green Tambourine'. I didn't know why until the night after. Such a beautiful green dress she wore. She was like the night, doing the tango with the day. That night was one of the best I had.  
>Our relationship had moved onto a higher level, we were more than friends now. We bought a few pizzas from time to time and shared them with our friends at the mansion. And I told her many of my secrets, which I have loads of. The next place we went to was a smoothie place down the street. I had given the guy a 20 for 2 smoothies. What? I wasn't able to break it. After that we went on a double date with Vlad and his date, Opal. Humans and mobians don't mix on dates. We went to Burger King and Vlad and I nearly fought while the girls were gone. The small fight ended with a fork throught my hand and his eyes burning from mustard...ehh not the best date I was on, but pretty funny.<br>Now our relationship had gone through the roof. We were seeing each other every day, hugging, kissing...the first true relationship for me, then he appeared. Mephiles, her ex, had appeared in front of us one day. Tam hid behind me as he walked up to us asking her for forgiveness. At first I couldn't understand why he was apologizing, but it struck me. I thought I was used as a comfort pillow, as I've heard. I was angry, jealous, and ashamed that Tambourine didn't tell me about this. I opened the main door, looked at her and shed a tear and slammed the door behind me. When I had reappeared, he was calming her down and had his arm wrapped around her, which made me even more angry. I tried holding my powers in as much as I could when a friend, Pryxo, had pushed all three of us into his office to speak. He told me to speak my side of the story, then Tam, then Meph. Meph's side was that he had to find his family in the amazon. He thought he didn't need to take his phone and didn't think it would take long. He was gone for a month! Tam loved the both of us and thought about the open relationship.  
>Open relationship? Who wants to be in one of those? Most of time when you are, there are multiple guys or multiple girls. The last kind of relationship like this that I was in didn't end so well. The other guy wanted to know how much the girl loved him, so he committed suicide. And instead of crying in my arms she did the exact same thing. He was a jerk to do something like that, but I felt as a third wheel.<br>So anyways, I return from the flashback and notice Tam hiding and crying in her shadow, from what I had said. I don't even remember what I said because I was in the flashback. But I finally gave up and decided to try this form of love once more. She was over filled with happiness and hugged me tightly.  
>So it's been a few days or so in this relationship and once again I feel as a third wheel. So I speak of my past, which made her cry and think I had no faith in her. When she had walked out of her room two days later I promised her I would put the past behind me and continue to try this. A few days ago She and Meph were on the roof looking at the stars and I decided to go up there. My home planet was in Orion's belt at the time, so I showed her that. She made a joke, but it didn't make me laugh much. And in the end of that part I end up falling asleep as a kitten. The next day the two bots Emerl and Brass had made a pool party out back for us and I thanked them. As I walked outside I noticed Meph and Tam having a nice time so I decided to stay back. Later on through when I reappeared at the mansion and told her sorry, she though that I was ignoring her at the party. So there goes...I dunno...three happiness points on my side of the relationship. Well when I told her what I did, she said she'll always love the both of us equally. Tam, I'm trying my hardest to keep my promise to you and to try and make all this work. If I ignore you, then I am having trouble with the whirlpool of emotions within me. I swear, that my love for you will never end. <div> 


End file.
